Old world New eyes
by Amy Suzi G
Summary: Moondance is enjoying a camping trip with friends until she gets thrown into a different world and meets a certain Marchwarden.
1. Chapter One

A/N : This is my first Lord of the Rings fic, so please be gentle on me. I have really enjoyed writing this, so please review and let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome good and bad. They all help the story get better and encourage the writer . Enjoy.

Chapter One

Moondance was so glad to be finally finished at University. The 3 year course seemed to have dragged on and on, I mean she loved being there with her friends and going out having a good time, but she was so ready for a break. To celebrate their new found freedom they were going to the local nature reserve camping for a week and to have a chill out. She was going with her best friend Kathy, Kathy's boyfriend Bryan and his friend Richard. Kathy and Bryan had been trying to fix her and Richard up for as long as she could remember, but they never seemed to get the hint that she wasn't interested. Bless them. Not everyone can be as happy as they are, talk about love at first sight, now they were inseparable.

The reserve was only a couple of hours away and the car journey for them was all part of the trip. They sang to the music, told jokes, and generally caused mayhem whilst having a laugh. She loved all of her friends dearly, they had all know each other for ever and she couldn't imagine life without them.

After arriving at the campsite and getting checked in they went to their pitch and started putting the tents up and getting everything ready for their weeks stay. After everything was unloaded and set up they were all starting to get hungry for proper food. Sure they had all binged out on junk food on the way but now they needed something of substance.

While the others were getting dinner ready Moondance went for a walk to try and get rid of her headache. She had managed to hide it from her friends well, they always worried too much when she got one of her headaches. At least there not as bad as they used to be, or is she just getting used to them. Either way they worry too much. She was fine.

She had been walking through the woods for half and hour and her head felt somewhat better, not quite back to normal but close. She started to feel droplets of rain, turning her face up to the rain she relished the feeling of the cold droplets landing on her face, it felt brilliantly refreshing. After standing like that for a few minutes they started the getting bigger and more of them. Giving a sigh of resignation she started to make her way back to camp.

The further she walked the heavier the rain got. After she had been walking for about 10 minutes she was soaked to the skin and could only see a few meters in front of her. She would never make it back to camp in this, if she tried to carry on she could end up walking in the wrong direction and going even further away. Just on the edges of her vision she could see a small outcrop in some rocks, that would give her enough shelter from the wind and rain until the storm blew over and she could make it back to camp.

The little nook was big enough for her to lie down and be out of the elements. It was a good job it wasn't Kathy in her place, she hated the dark and thunder storms, luckily she didn't mind it. She had grown up in the country side and was used to them.

She lost track of how long she had laid there for, it seemed like forever and the storm wasn't going anywhere. Maybe if she just rested her eyes for a little bit, when she opened them the storm would have blown over.

She opened her eyes with a start, immediately noticing something was wrong. For one thing it was daylight, had she really slept for that long? Two, she was no longer in her little outcrop in the rocks, for that matter she couldn't even see any rocks near by. And three she was no longer in the nature reserve, the trees she was looking at were ridiculously tall and like nothing she had seen before. Where was she?

Her head was back which made things worse, she hadn't had one this bad in a long time. As she sat up she felt something brush against her back, she went into a mad panic like a switch being flipped. She franticly grabbed at her back to get off what ever was there, but all she could find was long hair, where had all this hair come from? She had shoulder length hair, this couldn't be hers. Giving it a gentle tug she came to the conclusion it was hers as she felt it pull on her scalp. Ok that was weird.

As she leant forward to try and ease some of her headache her 'new hair' fell forward over her face, that would get very annoying. She pulled it behind her ears, but after her handed brushed her ears she froze. When her hand had touched her ears she felt a jolt of something rush through her body. What the hell was that, since when did her ears get sensitive? Lifting her hand again she traced the outside of her ear and she felt the same jolt. Why was this happening, they weren't any diff…….Hang on, since when had her ears been pointed? Why the hell did she have pointed ears? Could this day get any weirder?

Slowly she staggered to her feet. After getting upright she wobbled some what precariously. Grabbing the tree nearest to her to try and steady herself. She had never felt dizzy or wobbly from her headaches before. The slight sound of leaves rustling brought her attention to her surroundings, someone was here with her. Franticly looking round she couldn't see anything. But she failed to look up in the trees, if she had she would have see 20 archers with their bows trained on her.

She let go of the tree to see if she would stay up on her own, with a little wobble she managed to stay upright. She was still looking round for the person who had made that noise, but she couldn't see anything other than trees. That's when she heard a gentle thud behind her. She didn't want to turn round but part of her was trying to reason that you were batter off facing who ever it was behind you than showing them your back.

Ever so slowly she turned round and immediately her heart stopped, she couldn't move, frozen to the spot. There were 5 men pointing bow and arrows at her, several aiming for her chest the others aiming for her head. This was not good. They were all tall – not that she was a shrimp – They had long blond hair and…….hang on a minute they had pointed ears as well. What the hell was going on? If her mates were playing a trick on her she would be really hacked off.

Just as she was going through her lack of options another man……..thing walked in front of the others. He was like all the others except he held his head high looking at her like she was a piece of dirt on his shoe. But the one thing that did get to her was his eyes, they were the purest blue she have ever seen. But apart from that he seemed ridiculously arrogant and harsh, and that was just from the way he held himself. He hadn't even said anything yet.

As he spoke, his voice and the words were like music to her ears, his voice was slightly harsh and she couldn't understand what he was saying but it just sounded so beautiful. Her head fell slightly to one side trying to figure what he was trying to say from his body language but she was getting nothing. He had obviously noticed her incapacity to understand his language. But the next words he said she understood fully, she could even feel her face light up at being able to understand him.

"Why are you here? What business have you here?" His voice was stern and certainly brooked no arguments. He certainly sounded like he was used to ordering people round, she guessed he was the leader of the pointy eared people.

"I….I….I don't know, I was hear with my friends, or at least I was somewhere. Where am I?" she thought she had left her stuttering in the past, let's just put it down to shock and a little bit of fear. Ok she would admit it she was a bit scared. I mean who wouldn't be?

"You are in Lothlórien. The realm of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel Lady of light." He seemed so proud saying those words and they also seemed to flow off his tongue without thinking about it. How often did he say that?

"No no no no, hang on a minute, I'm meant to be in the Blue Ridge National Park. I don't know how I got hear but take me back. Now!" That last shout did it, her head was throbbing so bad she though she would die. she had never felt pain that bad before. She just wanted to go home. That was the last thought going through her head as darkness consumed her and she passed out.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

This was the second time she was waking up from darkness today. But this time she was on a bed not on the forest floor. She brightened for a second thinking maybe one of her friends had found her and all this had been a very weird and slightly disturbing dream. She gradually opened her eyes hoping and praying to see her friends, alas it was not so. She could still see those strange tall trees and the arrogant 'pointy eared person' was sat in a chair next to the bed, and shall we say not looking overly chuffed. Was it too much to ask to just go home.

"The Lord and Lady wish to see you." When he spoke his voice was still arrogant and fierce. "I can't imagine why," he added under his breath.

"I heard that." The look she received told her that she had struck a nerve, he obviously wasn't used to people talking back to him or putting up a verbal fight. She was going to very much enjoy winding him up. At least it would give her something to do until she figured out how to get out of here.

She was dragged out of bed and rather unceremoniously shoved out of the tree and down the ladder to the forest floor. 'Well that wasn't very grace full. Arrogant idiot' she thought glaring daggers at the pointy eared person. He really needed to learn how to threat a lady, despite how much she though she would get shouted at she told him as much.

"You are no lady" he all but growled back.

Was she really that unattractive or was he just having a hissy fit because she talked back to him and broke up their little group when she arrived.

As they started to move through the forest 'Mr. Arrogant,' that was quite a good name for him actually. Anyway he was on a horse, it was gorgeous, pure black, such a contrast to everything around them. There were also two 'pointy eared people' walking either side of her. As if she was going to go anywhere, as far as she knew she had nowhere to go. That thought made her eyes well up with tears but she was determined to not let them show. Come to think of it the two of them looked a bit like 'Mr. Arrogant' maybe they were related. She was also sure she saw a few of them go into the trees when they left, but now she couldn't see or hear them. How did they move so quietly? But she had pointed ears as well, so did that mean she was one of them now and no longer human?

A couple of hours into the journey she managed to find her voice. She regarded Mr. Arrogant as she spoke, "So who are you then?" He looked at her as if she had just sprouted two extra heads. "What? Well its' an honest question. Look at me? What harm could it do?"

Sighing, he knew she wouldn't be quiet until he told her. "I am Haldir, Marchwarden of the Galadhrim, I along with my fellow wardens protect these borders."

'God, how far up his own backside was his head' she wanted to say this to him but she didn't think the consequences would be very nice, so she decided to keep it to herself. "And these two," she said pointing to the people either side of her.

He briefly glanced over his shoulder to see who she was regarding. "They are my brothers, Orophin - pointing to the one on her right - and Rúmil - pointing to the one on her left - but they speak little of your language."

She gave both of them a smile and a small wave, wondering how much they were like their brother. Orophin gave her nod with a small smile. From Rúmil she got an almost blinding smile but if definitely had a mischievous quality to it. He looked like he would be fun. How on earth could these two be related to Haldir, they were so different, they seemed kinder, warmer.

After having walked most of the day they stopped for the night before it was to dark to continue walking. She was sure they would be able to travel in the dark, but thankfully Haldir seemed to be showing at least a little bit of pity for her. Haldir kept an eye on her – again, as if she was going to go anywhere – while Orophin and Rúmil went deeper into the woods, she guessed they were collecting fire wood.

Haldir and Moondance were sat in an almost defining silence, she would have to say something, anything soon or she would go insane, she didn't do well sitting still or being quiet. She was also shivering slightly from the breeze that whipped through the trees. She still only wore her jeans, t-shirt and a thin jacket – when she had left the camp back home she hadn't expected to be out this long – so it was an understatement to say she was rather chilly. She could see how many layers of fabric the 'pointy eared people' were wearing and found herself very jealous. But they all wore the same clothing so she figured it must be some kind of uniform.

She couldn't stand the silence any longer and she still had one question she wanted answering. "So what are you guys?" Once again he was looking at her like she had grown multiple heads.

"We are Elves, Silvan Elves to be specific."

Her hand went up to her ear again and felt the point, she hadn't gotten used to it being there yet. "So am I an 'Elf' as well?"

"Of course you are, what else would you be?"

Just those few words made her feel completely lost, 'yes what else would she be' well she was human at one point in time. This brought back all the thoughts of her friends, family and everything she had left behind. Would she ever make it back? Would her friends even notice she was gone, or would it be as if she had never existed?

That was when Orophin and Rúmil returned from the woods with arms full of sticks and small logs, first of all she didn't think it would be a good idea lighting a fire in the middle of a forest but she figured they knew what they were doing. Haldir and Rúmil began to make a fire and that was when Orophin noticed Moondance was shivering. He unclasped his cloak and placed it gently round her shoulders. She looked up at him with a certain amount of surprise but also a grateful smile, maybe she wouldn't freeze to death after all. "Thank you."

He placed his hand over his heart and bowed slightly, she mimicked his actions and gained a smile in return. But out of the corner of her eye she saw Haldir scowling at them, guess he didn't like his brothers kindness towards her, he probably thought she wasn't worth the effort. He really needed to lighten up. After their little bow he placed his hand on his chest, "Orophin." His voice was music to her ears, like silk in the wind. Were all elves voices like this or was it just these brothers. He gestured towards her with his hand and she figured out what he was getting at. Placing her hand on her chest as he did, "Moondance." He repeated her name, whether it was to try out the name on his lips or to check he was getting it right she didn't know, either way she nodded when he said it right.

Rúmil came over and did the same little bow and she bowed back in turn, she was going to have to get used to this. It was obviously there way of greeting, whether this was just the formal greeting, or if you did it all the time she was unsure. Placing his hand on his chest as his brother did, "Rúmil." She again mimicked his gesture, "Moondance." He repeated her name as Orophin did, she nodded as he said it to reassure him it was correct. Yes they all had melodious voices. She couldn't wait to hear the voices of all the other elves.

`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;

Please review, want to know what you all think, all reviews welcome.


End file.
